Melfina: Revelations of an Android
by Jaloyoloti
Summary: A literary retelling of the series through the eyes of Melfina. A deep, insightful look into the feelings of the android made to look like a young woman who has no past and an uncertain future. This is her story, this is the world she is forced into. [Rated T for possible language, violence and sexual situations]
1. Prologue: To Be Needed

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for choosing my story to read. Outlaw Star is hands down one of my favorite anime of all time and was the first one I ever got completely obsessed with. I adore Melfina and was excited to have a chance to write through the series from her point of view. I'm trying my best to put myself in her shoes and can only imagine what it must feel like to be put in her position. I plan on writing another series after the end of the show and focus on the relationship between Melfina and Gene, how their love will withstand Melfina's doubts and Gene's loose ways.  
Please read and if you'd be so kind, review. I'd appreciate your input and construction criticism. Your support means everything to a writer. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

* * *

At her very core she was a machine, made of steel and cybernetic fibers to emulate the very beings that had made her. She could feel, but what did they feel when she touched them? Like those she was modeled after she could differentiate between hot and cold, soft and rough. Down to the finest detail she was what she mimicked and in some ways better. If a person didn't know any better they would easily mistake her for a human, a young woman with messy, charcoal hair and large, chocolate eyes. In her embodiment of the species her features were humble. Her height, average; her chest, average; her features, average. She was not completely unfortunate looking but she was far from a sought after model. To everyone else she was just like them and therein laid the problem, the quandary the young woman was faced with. If they had just made a simple machine it could have done the same job as her, there was no need to give her such a form and give her free will. At times the woman wished she wasn't given the body she had, she didn't want the closest semblance of soul she was given. It all would have been so much simpler if they hadn't done that. She wouldn't have felt so empty, she wouldn't have searched so desperately for a purpose that she had no memory of. The young woman would not have met _him_, she would not have met that man and fallen so carelessly in love with him. If the woman hadn't been modeled in such a way none of that would have happened and she wouldn't face the uncertainty that was laid in front of her, of a future that may or may not include her first and likely only love. What kind of future did a human have to look forward to with an android? And, with her purpose fulfilled, what did the young woman have to keep her pushing through the immortal life she would face?


	2. Chapter One: Slumber No More

"Headed towards star space calendar year 1-5-6. The Keyline Project has been found successfully."

The moment she awoke from her sleep the woman felt nothing but loss. The feeling was sickening and brought her to her knees, hands covering her features as she wept for an unknown reason. With no prior consciousness to speak of the woman had no way to know what she had lost and still she could not shake the feeling that her past was full of truths she did not want to know and yet yearned for so she may have a purpose. As she sat on her heels, nude and sobbing, a man with fiery-red hair and piercing blue eyes stood over her in awe and confusion. She paid no mind to the man as she wondered why she would be brought into a universe wrought with pirates and outlaws with no past and little prospect of a future.

"Why? Why did I have to be born?"

* * *

With no time to catch her bearings or even know who had awoken her, the young woman was whisked away into a ship as bullets ricocheted off of steel and chants were heard in the distance. The drop-ship took off with her and three others who could have been either her captors or her saviors. They had called her "Melfina" and with no other choice she went with them, hoping that they were friendlier than the mysterious people who were attacking. Silent prayers ran through the young woman's mind of these people being the ones to tell her why she existed at all and at least one of them being able to help her fulfill whatever purpose she had.

Just as the group began to leave the planet's surface the man who had greeted her by name, the man she had surmised was called Gene, grabbed her hand for reassurance. As if by instinct the woman grasped his hand tighter, turning to look at him when he laid his attention on her. Still unsure of what exactly was happening, where these people were taking her, the woman could not help but seek comfort in the man who wanted the same from her. With no semblance of smile or even a nod the two reached some unspoken understanding that they needed each other, if only for that moment.

It took some time for the group to dock at Blue Heaven, the "free" town crawling with outlaws at which point the woman and youngest of their group, a boy named Jim, were charged with the task of shopping for clothes. Initially the man, Gene, was supposed to handle it but instead opted to join the other woman in their group, Hilda. For a moment Melfina couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she was not going to be joined by him, though for what reason she was not sure. To her he was a stranger and, from what she gathered, possibly a very dangerous one. So all in all it was just as well to go shopping with Jim. Perhaps she could get some information out of the boy before they regrouped.

"Thank you for coming with me, Jim," Melfina said, walking along a bridge over the street below.

"Think nothing of it, Melfina," he replied, hands laced behind his head as he walked next to her, "Gene bails on anything that has to do with being responsible so you should get used to it as soon as possible."

The woman smiled a bit, amused with the boy's view of the man.

"So… Who are you guys? I don't know anything about any of you."

"Yeah, that's right. You really don't know anything, do you? Well, Gene and I go _way _back. We own a shop on Sentinel III. We deal mostly in repairs, 'we' meaning me. Gene handles the heavy work and I help him with his bounty work," the boy grinned, jabbing his thumb into his chest, "We've taken down quite a few of the biggest bounties around. Despite Gene's immaturity we make a fine team, if I do say so myself."

"I see," the woman said, wondering if the boy's tale was truth or a bit played up. Either way it didn't matter much as he confirmed her suspicions of Gene being a formidable ally or enemy, depending on whose side she was on. "And what about Hilda? Where did you meet her?"

With those words the boy's attitude changed considerably, a look nothing short of grimace on his features.

"Well her, she tricked us. She was a client going by the name of Rachel and we were just supposed to get her some parts with Gene acting as a bodyguard. He thought she was just being paranoid but I thought something might have been up. Turns out she failed to mention that she was being chased by some freaking Kei pirates for stealing from them. Next thing we know we're picking you up and jetting over here in Horus. I told Gene I had a bad feeling but _no_, the guy never listens to me!" Jim finished in a huff, his pace quickening.

Melfina had decided to leave it at that, watching the boy's mood become ever fouler than it had been. She had learned a decent amount and for the time being that was enough. After Jim had cooled down a bit she'd thin to ask a bit more.


End file.
